


Better Than Coffee

by LairdDickfruit



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, Spooning, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit
Summary: Morning sex with David Tennant. Yay!
Relationships: David Tennant/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Better Than Coffee

I’m sleeping. Or at least, I was sleeping until I gradually drift into consciousness and realize that I’m being awakened by light kisses on my shoulders, my face, and my hair. Soft tender whispers of, "Wake up for me, please," and "Oh, how I want you," fade in and out like a dream. A hand on my waist turns me onto my back. “Joining the living today, love?” he asks gruffly, his voice still waking up as well. He combs his fingers through my hair.

I smile, “I’m considering it.” He places another kiss on my wrist this time and I can feel his warm breath trailing up my arm, “Could I convince you otherwise?” My eyes flutter open as I drift from one dream to the next and there, smiling down at me, is David Tennant. “I would ask for five more minutes, but you’ve definitely convinced me.”

His large masculine hand cradles the side of my face and turns me to face him, "I'm so lucky that I get to wake up next to you each morning." A wave of joy washes over me and I press my lips to his. He kisses me tenderly, his hands searching for each part of me, making sure this isn't just a dream.

"Please, love, I want you." His voice barely above a whisper against my neck. His hand slowly trails up my thigh, and under his Tee shirt, which I dubbed as my night shirt so long ago. His hand grasps my breast massaging me gently. 

I turn my back towards him once more as he continues spooning me, massaging me, and kissing my hair. "David," I sigh, my voice still waking up. I could feel his arousal against me. "You're so good to me," I say under my breath. I'm already so wet for him. I can feel his breath against me, tired, groggy, but still wanting. 

He moves my panties to the side and strokes along my vulva, "Mmm," he hums against my back. He produces his cock, finds my entrance, and enters me. I moan in pleasure as he starts fucking me slowly. I close my eyes enjoying the entirety of him. I take in each movement and the friction on my G spot.

He picks up the pace and I wrap a leg behind him. He holds me there with his large hand, thrusting deeper into me. We are somewhere between dazed and bliss as our mouths hungrily kiss one another.

I can feel my orgasm approaching and I place my hand on top of his. "David, I'm so close." He reaches for my sex, covers his fingers in my slick, and begins tracing little circles around my clit, "Let me feel you," his Scottish accent lilts in my ear, "You're so beautiful when you cum." 

My breath hitches and I can feel my cunt twitch sporadically. I let out another moan, as I cum for him, against him, taking in all of him. He isn't far behind and fills me up soon afterward, his panting hot against my back. He showers me with kisses, and the morning sunlight is golden and warm against our skin.

We lay there for a moment, dazed and euphoric as we stare at one another. His brown eyes study my face as he runs his fingers through my hair. Some of his soft brown hair clings to his forehead. In all honesty, this moment is absolutely perfect.

Until my stomach lets out a grumbling noise. I immediately wrap my arms around my stomach embarrassed. He smiles and we both laugh. He is so handsome when he smiles like that. He kisses my forehead and emerges from the bed, "You rest, I'll make us some breakfast." Sometime later, he returns with breakfast in bed and I swear this day couldn't get any better.


End file.
